


Naming Rights

by Thistlerose



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why 'The Streak'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Rights

Barry leaned against the back of Iris’s chair, watching her update her blog. “Why ‘The Streak’?” he asked momentarily.

“Because that’s what he looks like.”

“You don’t think people are going to think of streaker?”

“Only immature idiots will think that. Streak of lightning, Barry.”

“Not flash of lightning?”

“Look, this is my story, I get to pick the names. If he wants to be called something else, he can come out and say it.”

With a laugh, Barry reached over her shoulder to steal a brownie. Not looking up from her iPad, Iris slapped his hand away.

11/11/14


End file.
